


醉花阴

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 用搞笑的方式，写最沙雕简单粗暴直白的车。就是车，pwp。没逻辑没文笔。瞎几把开。
Kudos: 4





	醉花阴

x城地方不大，只用了不超过一周的时间，富二代们穷奢极欲的圈子里就基本上传开了。  
瓦不管，那个非土生土长，也就是产自当地生长于外地的富二代，刚刚回国一天，在朋友举办的轰趴上，非常光荣的被办了。

办，当然是另一个意思层面上的，动词。  
哦，不是禁止，是非常欢迎。

其实这事儿说起来也没什么丢人的，毕竟办他的人是欧的白。  
传说中的公馆“花魁”，勾魂夺魄不用刀那位。

瓦不管和朋友去之前，在车上就听到他说过。这次的party一半是给他接风，一半也是给人家新开的公馆暖场子，不收门票不查人脉圈，三教九流啥人都有。从十八线想要一炮蹿红的小明星到整容脸过气网红一应俱全，带不带把的都有，明里暗里都是干那事的，大家心知肚明，也不说破。据说这次，连那位从未失手的“花魁”都会来。  
瓦不管随口道：“哦？没事，不就是美女吗？要钱就给，要办就办。”  
“害。”他朋友伸过手来拍了他一把：“什么美女，是pretty boy。”  
口音重的洋少爷瓦不管差点没听明白。  
瓦不管当时还没觉得怎样，心想，不也都是出来卖的。

万径归宗，条条大路通罗马，真他妈香。  
人是真的不少，瓦不管举着杯香槟瞎晃悠，远远的就看到了个人。  
哦，也没有多好看，主要是一脑袋白毛太扎眼了。  
那个人看着也有一米八了，生的白，银白的发丝衬着都不显得蒙尘。他站着一个人身边，瓦不管眯起眼睛去瞧，好像是鱼总。他好像对搭在他身上的胳膊一点感受都没有，任凭那只胖头鱼搂着他的腰，手指一勾把衣服压出褶子，贴在他软细的腰间。瓦不管眼睁睁的瞧见那只搭在腰间的手向下滑去，盖在了他的臀上。  
他没动。双臂交叠在身前，昂着头面无表情的听着头鱼和他对面的人的谈话，四舍五入一下，还算的上磊落。  
那个送他来的朋友跟着走到身后，悄悄告诉他：“这就是那个‘花魁’，名字叫欧的白。他们一般都喊他老白。”  
“这跟我想象中的可不太一样。”  
瓦不管一刻也没移开目光，就那么定定的看着，一边呢喃一般说出。  
朋友上下打量了他一圈，啧了几声，从他上衣的口袋里划拉出一张名片，在还来不及阻止的间隙里，向着老白走过去。

头鱼已经从他身边走开了，或者说，他从头鱼身边游走了。他在人群中若隐若现，薄的融入幕布背景，清清亮亮的透过去。  
有人贴上他，又被他轻轻的划过去，谁也没留住他，该有的礼节，点头，微笑。他笑起来整个宴会的画面都随之皱了一下，瓦不管向前虚虚地伸出手，想把它磨平。  
或者是，想一直触摸到他蹙起来的眉眼。  
他看着他那个朋友贴上去，老白停下了脚步，提起来的脚踝轻轻的落下，他霎时近乎是嫉妒，微微妙妙的说不清。  
他们谈笑，越笑便贴的越近，四周除了瓦不管还有人向那边扫目光。他看见他们，手臂交贴的两个人，他的那个朋友从手心里翻出一张卡片，对着老白的臀缝划了下去。  
一到浅浅的印子，凹陷进去，百分百贴合着腰身，露出了臀峰的两条曲线。  
老白挑了下眉，依旧平视着，一脸明知故问的神色。

瓦不管认出来，那张小小的，轻而薄的白色纸片，就是那种从他衣袋里逃走的亲亲名片。  
他皱了皱眉，向着两个人挤去。他要把那个倒霉朋友的脑壳扭下来当球拍，轮圆了忽悠出去冒充外星飞碟，说不定还能蒙混到一个明早报纸头条。然后要告诉那个一看心眼就比芝麻多的…什么来着…“花魁”，不好意思失礼了，我对你没有那个意思。  
他向前进，刚刚好踏入了能听见他们对话的空气里。他听见他那倒霉朋友嘿嘿乐了两声，伸出一根手指，跟着左手一起做了一个不雅手势。  
哦，如果手势有词性，嗯，手性的话，还是个动词手势。  
那个“花魁”瞥了他一眼，又转回去看了看那根仍然举在空中的手指。一皱鼻子。  
“啊？”  
带着点没化开的鼻音，落在耳朵里软软的。

“这么细啊？那我不接。”

瓦不管觉得不行，这已经不仅仅是要真香了，这是要失身了。  
会馆二楼的一格格小房间明显就是为这准备的。床头柜里从避孕套到其他花里胡哨甚至张牙舞爪的道具一应俱全。他当时就是一个冲动，半大小子一样听不得激，扣着人手腕就给弄上来了。  
他妈的，细不细你自己试试。  
那推波助澜兼任始作俑者的千古第一损友在后面长长的吹了一声口哨，摸出手机点开“x城哲学研究高等交流群”，在里“今天白花魁踹断男人的腿了吗？”后面郑重的按下了一个加一。  
还没，但快了。

他们在楼上，大床房，坐上去就软的陷下去，和雪白的布料一起随波逐流。  
床上的两个人大眼瞪小眼，沉默无言，没有泪千行。  
或者说，只有一个人心里有泪落连珠子。

过了能用一刻钟老白才说了话，小心翼翼的。  
“啊？你原来真的不行啊。”

？  
不是，怎么就不行了？  
那个该死的狗玩意到底跟你说了什么？  
我靠，男人的尊严。

尊严是什么？性冲动？

他一言不发，一反手，把那人按在了床上。  
出手要的就是一个稳准狠。

老白的手臂贴上了，在他脖子后面扣住。他耳侧就是他汩汩的脉搏。他侧开头放出虎牙咬了一下，只有一点，温凉而光滑的。老白嘶了一声，膝盖折起来就是一个蹬踹的姿势。却被直直挤进他两腿之间的瓦不管打断了。  
他的手贴在腰侧。他勾魂夺魄不靠腰，因为靠不了，软白的在他手掌下。撩开衣摆游曳进去，一路向上。衬衫束缚住他试图撑起来掌住老白胸口的手。他暗骂一声自己是白痴，一边别别扭扭的腾出另一只手解开他的扣子。  
在他把圆润又浸满汗水的扣子彻底拽下来之前，老白抬起手挡开他毫无章法的动作，亲自沿着脖颈向下解。  
他没敢抬头，“花魁”脸上的表情一定是惨不忍睹。  
他解到第四个，瓦不管却没乖乖等着----像等待奖励的好狗狗一样。他低下头，就着衣衫散落开的一片肌肤，低头含住了老白的乳尖。  
“等…等一下。”  
老白直接弓起身子，伸手过去推他的头。小毛崽子，循序渐进不会搞吗？推了两下没推动，一手毛燥燥的头发刺刺的扎着掌心。  
他屈起腿，决定把这个连啃带咬弄得生疼的玩意踹下床去。  
瓦不管又先他一步。他抬起头，干脆利落的一手捉住他推来搡去的两只手，拉到头顶攥住。一手压住他蜷起的膝盖，把人结结实实的按回了床上。  
他低头亲吻他。

他那个朋友这时要是在一定会惊讶到跌破眼镜。老白不让人亲，从来就不让，印子最好也别留。又不是女人，做爱做的绵长而腻歪。他顶得住糟践，大开大合，一手交钱两人都爽就完事了。他脾气又不算好，一言不合伺候不到位就往床下贯。一帮富二代们摇着尾巴心肝情愿，久而久之都被养成了抖m。  
还是跪地上汪一年，一根毛都碰不到那种。

瓦不管也不知道怎么做，他模糊的记得几级片里说亲完嘴要脱衣服。老白还朦胧被动的被勾着下巴，身下的裤子就被快手快脚的扒了。幸好他没有腿毛，不然被凉风这么一打，肯定炸了。  
这小子上辈子一定是干屠宰的，你妈的内裤都没剩。

他感受到有一只手游向他的大腿内侧，又重新一点点摸上去，他动作很轻，像是不敢用力一般，带来的却是更加难以忍受的痒。他的身体比他三番五次想把人踹下去的大脑更加迅速的做出准备，自顾自的湿软泥泞起来。他吐出一口热气，翻手扒着抽屉的边捞了盒避孕套出来拆开。  
小毛孩子却又偏要和他对着干，径直拉着他的手，让他来。瓦不管一直就没撒开攥着他手腕的手，已经带起了一片红。  
他认命的解开皮扣，把小孩的东西放出来。刚一上手就听见瓦不管的呼吸猛然重了，他乐了下，把套子带好，扳回一城一样心情颇好的上下撸动了两把。

他还没来得及感受一下手心里的重量，瓦不管又非暴力不合作的把他压了回去，还没等他仓促折叠起的手脚摆回位置，就径自顶了进去。  
他沉下腰接纳，昂起头吐出两声喘。

瓦不管的顶弄明显没什么技巧，就那么简单直接的抽插，典型的自己爽了不顾别人。偏偏又大开大合一刻不停，狠狠地撞在内壁上，连给他引导的机会都没有。他顶不到点子，快感全被藏在疼痛里，逼得老白只能自己扭着腰去找。他的身体倒是对这种疼痛也照单全收，只是积累的慢，细小的水流一样在全身爬过去，隔着一层。  
他哼出鼻音，和瓦不管的喘息混在一起。  
第一次擦过那点时他猛地打了个摆子，可下一下讨厌的小鬼又换了角度，朴实无华但是用力的瞎顶一气。他气的想骂，熬红了一双眼，那小崽子居然还觉得是自己把他操成这样的媚态，哼哼唧唧凑上来啄他的眼角。  
他没有节奏，或者说完全按照自己。为了方便借力连腰都给按住了。他搭着瓦不管沉沉浮浮，在毫无节奏与规律的冲刺中没一下变被顶到了点。却又总是不肯给全部的热度。  
他弓起脊背，乱蹬的腿被更加大角度的拉开方便与操弄。快感对待他就像海浪吐出贝壳，冲上来，就褪下去。身体没有尝满快乐，不断的渗出液体来，把他的大腿内侧都沾的晶莹莹的。  
“操。你顶这儿。”  
他勾住瓦不管的脖子，夹杂着重重的哭腔和鼻音。

小崽子这时倒是听话，有一学一的调整角度。狠狠地挂过那块软肉。他感受到身下的人绞紧了，细碎的颤抖从他身体里翻出来。瓦不管摸向他的前端，撸动着帮他释放了出来。  
他发出近乎呜咽的声音，在高潮的余韵里，瓦不管也重要结束了对他不知道是上刑还是做爱的运动。

“快滚吧你。再让我看见，腿给你踹断。”


End file.
